1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mops and more particularly, to the field of deck mops. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of manufacturing and assembly of deck mops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, deck mops are well known in the prior art. One major component of a deck mop is the mop yarn which is attached to a mechanism through which the mop yarn is attached to a handle.
In general, the mop yarn is sewn together and thereafter is fastened to a handle by means of having a wire wrapped around the upper portion of the yarn so that it is fastened to the handle which is in simple terms a cylindrical stick made of wood or plastic. Alternatively, the mop yarn is sewn together and then retained by a plastic cup by which the yarn is attached to the handle.
The various apparatus for retaining the mop yarn together and attaching the mop yarn to the handle as known in the prior art involves a time consuming, labor intensive, inefficient manufacturing and assembly process. There is a significant need for a new and improved apparatus for assembling yarn for a deck mop and connecting the yarn to the handle.